Rojos perdidos
by LylianLove
Summary: Porque al crecer perdemos esos colores que nos hacen únicos. Porque al perder los valores que forman parte de nosotros, perdemos los colores que nos identifican. ONE-SHOT


Hogwarts pintaba en ese momento una escena extremadamente atrayente para cualquier alumno cansado por la altura del año lectivo.

A lo lejos, por el precioso césped que se extendía por todas las afueras, al lado del lago, se podían divisar un grupo de chicos divirtiéndose. Había tres, con aires de traviesos, que reían felices mientras dos de ellos molestaban al calamar gigante. Más allá, una pelirroja charlaba con sus amigas tratando de no mirar demasiado en dirección de los revoltosos; no quería lidiar con otra charla sobre el muchacho de lentes pues sus amigas terminarían por convencerla aun más de lo enamorada que estaba del muchacho por mucho que simulara odiarlo. Otro grupo jugaba cartas sentados en el pasto aprovechando el hermoso día. Una joven sonriente y dulce perseguía sin mucho éxito a su sapo mientras su novio la miraba con ternura sentado al lado de una Mimbulus Mimbletonia, la última tarea de su materia favorita. Todos ellos marcados por los mismos colores.

Rojo y dorado bañaban toda la orilla del lago rodeado de risas, charlas y silencios que resultaban perfectos.

Ese día el séptimo año de Gryffindor había conseguido, gracias a un grupo "anónimo", que el profesor de pociones no se presentara a clases salvándolos de compartir otra hora con las alimañas del colegio, entiéndase Slytherin.

Mientras los leones habían salido buscando aire y sol, las serpientes se habían arrastrado a los rincones más oscuros y tétricos del castillo, al parecer, esperando una nube tenebrosa de tormenta que se cernía sobre todo el mundo mágico.

En una ventana del imponente castillo se divisaba a un muchacho vestido de negro que observaba a sus compañeros. Algo bajito y regordete, miraba con melancolía los colores de su casa que llenaban el paisaje.

Hoy, tras una victoria aplastante contra las serpientes en el día anterior, todos sus compañeros habían decidido exagerar el uso de sus colores como una burla tácita al otro equipo.

Él no se había animado. Aun le costaba entender porque el sombrero lo había puesto en la casa de los valientes cuando él no tenía el corazón rojo de un león.

Miró el horizonte preocupado y asustado; no encontraba su color, no podía ser brillante como sus amigos, sus compañeros. Él sabía que cada uno de ellos defendería lo verdadero, lo justo, aun con sus propias vidas. Él era consciente de que jamás se venderían o se esconderían como ratas; como él.

Se alejó lentamente de la ventana y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras con paso lento. Cada paso le sonaba con voz propia a sus oídos. Cobarde, traidor, cobarde, traidor, cobarde, traidor…

Se rascó el antebrazo distraído y le dolió. Aun escocía pero su corazón parecía sufrirlo más; es como si esa marca, esa carga apagara más y más su interior… ese pedazo de él mismo que aun poseía.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió.

Por ese último instante tuvo un destello de rojo en su corazón pintado con las sonrisas y buenos momentos como león; por un segundo quiso voltear y correr a hacer lo correcto, a pelear por los que amaba, por ese grupo que lo había tratado como uno de ellos.

Pero su corazón se había desteñido y ahora solo era de un gris pálido sin esperanza, sin valor, sin absolutamente nada.

Entró por la puerta para ver caras conocidas pero no por eso agradables. Un rubio platinado, una loca, que ya no debería estar allí por haber salido ya de la escuela, y un tipo de aspecto melancólico del que siempre se burlaron sus amigos, resaltaban más en el grupo. Por ese grupo de matones cobardes estaba vendiendo a sus amigos, algo que la poca conciencia que le quedaba le recriminaba a cada rato.

El que estaba al frente del grupo sonrió con suficiencia y dijo las palabras que sellarían más de un destino.

-Bienvenido Peter, ahora estas al servicio de nuestro señor.- Y ya no había vuelta atrás, su Gryffindor interior murió en ese instante y con él su pasado.


End file.
